Lesson to kiss
by Youjibell
Summary: Horo es idiota, Ren lo sabe muy bien. Pero de ahora en adelante sera su "sensei" Comedia yaoi. Entren lean y dejen RW
1. Chapter 1

_**Lesson**____**to**____**kiss**_

_**La histeria de Ren, o como el Usui puede ser tan imbécil.**_

Ren Tao pensaba que el ainú era un tarado. Y si había que ser honestos, realmente era una conclusión lógica. La verdad, la verdad; Horokeu Usui actuaba como un verdadero tarado. Apenas había acabado el torneo de Shamanes, había sido una verdadera pesadilla. Parecía que en algún encuentro se le habían esfumado las neuronas por tantos golpes o ¿era que Hao se las había freído?

Si ese era el caso, el Tao iría con el Hermano de Yoh y le exigiría una compensación por las escasas de conexiones neurales que sufría el Ainu. Hao era el Shaman King ahora ¡algo que hiciera por el idiota del Usui! Era amigo del hermano del shaman King ¿no? Debería de tener alguna clase de influencia celestial. Además, todos bien sabían que el mismo Tao había formado parte de la pandilla de rescate "Salvemos a la princesa".

El Tao bufó molesto y es que, realmente sufría por la escasa comprensión de Horo-Horo. Eso tenía una simple explicación, le quería hacer entender algo muy importante SE GUSTABAN, ambos. Pero el Usui parecía ser tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta. Todo ahora había cambiado, se suponía debían de madurar y al menos el Tao lo había hecho. Y no solo mentalmente. Físicamente el Tao había madurado y se había dado cuenta de eso justamente la noche en que se descubrió soñando pecaminosamente… con él.

¡Se había maldecido lo suficiente para tres vidas completas por soñar con él! Pensó en ir a terapia, borrar sus recuerdos, alejarse de él, matarlo y cometer el crimen perfecto y hasta castrarse, todo pasó por su mente cuando se descubrió enamorado de él. La idea más descabellada, salir con Jeanne. La loca doncella cegada por la justicia. No lo negaba estaba linda la niña, pero era exhibicionista, eso de salir por ahí solo en ropa interior llena de sangre con su aparato de tortura no era normal.

Bueno tampoco era como si un cabeza de hielo con ropa que parecía vomito de la geometría, que tragaba cuanto se encontraba (aun si era de dudosa procedencia) y estuviera obsesionado con la ecología fuera algo muy normal.

Pero, después de unos meses ya se había resignado y lo más importante, lo había aceptado. Le gustaba el Usui, aunque eso lo convirtiera en uno "de la otra acera". ¡Y que si le decían que era de esos que bateaban con la otra mano! O que le gustaba el arroz con popote, le gustaba el ainu y… Aunque la frase en si fuera un albur ¡El Tao era lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer que era gay!

Pero ese ahora no era el meollo del asunto. El asunto se centraba en el Usui. En el tipo del cual se había enamorado. Razón número uno, porque su "amigo" Horo-Horo era un imbécil. Después de todo, por eso es que el Tao se encontraba en estado de histeria constante a sus apenas 15 años. Ya que justo después de resolver una parte de sus problemas, se dio por enterado que el Usui, sentía algo similar por él.

¿Y como lo había hecho? Simple, el mismo Usui había sido tan tonto como para decirle él mismo, todos sus síntomas. Había sido hace como dos meses

-Ren creo que estoy enfermo- dijo con un suspiro mientras se miraban a los ojos después de una acalorada batalla.

-¿Qué?- se descolocó el Tao. Esa tarde, Ren harto de tratar de evitar al Ainu decidió salir a entrenar con él. Evitarlo no ayudaría en nada en su situación. Pelearon un rato hasta que el Tao, al fin más calmado y después de unas semanas de incertidumbre acabó por derrotar al ainu y quedar sobre de él en una posición que dejaba mucho la imaginación.

-Es que me duele la panza- esa frase dejó a Ren con cara de circunstancia. ¡Como era posible que le gustara ese adefesio con problemas gastrointestinales!

- Con todo lo que tragas sería raro que no te doliera- lo peor del caso es que, había roto el "encanto", Ren había decidido levantarse y caminar hacia la pensión. Horo simplemente lo siguió.

-Es que no es como si me doliera… se siente diferente, como Cropokurus danzando en mi estomago ¿Ren tú te has sentido así?- El Tao alzó una ceja… eso debía ser su versión de las tan famosas mariposas en el estomago. Eso solo significaba algo ¡el Usui también estaba enamorado! Y le estaba preguntando a él…

- quien ¿yo?- la cara del Tao se puso roja por unos instantes no supo que contestar, el Tao pensó que lo mejor sería hablar claramente cuando el Usui le interrumpió.

-¡seguro soy alérgico a ti!- el Tao abrió la boca no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -sí, solo me pasa contigo- Eso quería decir que, se sentía así con él. Su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos, pensó que eso en idioma Hotohotoesco era algo así como una declaración. -Le preguntaré a Fausto- ¿o tal vez no?

-¡No!- gritó el Tao al tratar de detener al Ainu al verlo decidido para hablar con Fausto.

- Pero Ren, ¡ya es demasiado! Verás… a veces mi cara se pone roja y ¡me arden las mejillas! Mis manos sudan ya no puedo ni sostener a mi Ikpasui, seguramente es una alergia.

Después de eso, el Tao le dijo de la forma más natural y bizarra que, seguramente eran efectos secundarios de la pelea de shamanes y por convivir por mucho tiempo… luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Tal vez si lo piensas con más tranquilidad puedas entender que es lo que pasa… pero recuerda que yo… ¡Yo te apoyare entendiste! - sus ojos se vieron inseguros, y el Tao supuso que no tardaría más de una semana en que el Usui se le declarara e irremediablemente terminarían saliendo juntos.

A los tres días llegó la respuesta del Ainu…

-Ren, necesito hablar contigo- la mirada del Ainú estaba seria y no se veía ni un ápice de su clásico infantilismo impreso.

-Claro- el Tao sintió que la hora había llegado, tragó saliva mientras sentía su corazón latir lo más rápido que había recordado hasta ese momento.

- He pensado muy claramente y creo que lo mejor es que… me aleje de ti- El Tao, sintió que su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos

-¿Eso es lo crees? – una pequeña duda se apoderó, Tal vez el ainu pensaba que no sería correspondido. O tal vez no había pensando bien. Apenas controló su tristeza para tomar al ainu suavemente de la manga de su chamarra.

-Si Ren, es lo mejor para mí así que… espero que comprendas, esta situación es complicada para ambos y la verdad no quiero que afecte mi vida- El Usui hablaba de su vida de lo complicado que sería… Tal vez Ren era capaz de tolerar sus sentimientos pero al parecer el ainu no estaba dispuesto a ser gay. Se estremeció el Tao

-Está bien, si esa es tu decisión- El Tao miró hacia el piso tratando de contenerse para no gritar ahí mismo y destruir todo a su paso por su primera decepción amorosa.

-Bueno, mira hice una lista de medidas, primero me cambiaré de cuarto, usaré estos cubre-bocas y para que no molestar los demás comeré una hora antes que tú y los demás- ¡eso no podía ser cierto! De que carajos estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? No te vas a ir de la pensión-

-Claro que no si me voy no te podre ver, solo haremos un circulo de seguridad de 4 metros-

-¿Horo de que estás hablando?-

-¡pues sobre mi alergia contigo!- el Tao se preguntó seriamente por primera vez en esa temporada si tenía algo en el cerebro a parte de hielo.

-eres un tarado- suspiró

- Ren, pero no quiero irme… pensé muy seriamente que si definitivamente me alejo de ti me dolería… mucho. – su corazón dio un brincó súbito de nuevo. Sin duda Horokeu era un tonto.

- Hoto- Ren sonrió un poco, el lo descontrolaba, le hacía cambiar de ánimos en segundos.

- Es mejor que me valla, tengo los síntomas de nuevo. El Usui salió por la ventana

Ren Tao suspiró, pensó que este meollo sería muy complicado… número uno en su lista de deberes, hacer que el sujeto del que había enamorado se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

Número dos, comprar las galletas de Jun.

…

Continuara

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lesson**__**to**__**kiss**_

_Fase experimental o como comprobar que el Usui si sabe responder a sus instintos_.

Ren Tao había pasado, después de su hipótesis de que, el Usui era un idiota a su fase experimental. Y es que después de la "simpática" semana de 4 metros de seguridad, había decidido atacar. La razón para atacar fue simple… los gritos nocturnos de Horo, ya habían hartado a Anna.

-Mira Tao, o te le declaras o te le metes a la cama – el Tao alzó una ceja mientras tenía la boca abierta y los ojos expectantes. Realmente no esperaba que alguien más notara condición del Usui. Todos ahí eran un poco lentos. Tampoco esperaba que Anna fuera tan directa

-Yo no… no pienso hacer eso- tomó uno segundos para pensar lo que diría después de ver a la rubia en cara de circunstancia. – Yo no tengo la culpa de la idiotez de ese sujeto- entonces decidió fingir demencia.

- Si claro, por eso el cabeza de alfiletero te evita, y esta espiándote desde la ventana… - los ojos negros de la rubia dieron directamente al Usui que, como había dicho estaba espiando a lo lejos, luego vino un acercamiento de la rubia poco usual hasta el Tao, para hablarle casi a los labios- van tres cambios de sabanas en una semana que hacemos en su habitación, sus gritos me han despertado por sus "pesadillas" ¡me tienen harta! y como no se de otro "gatito" más te vale que lo resuelvas.. O LO CORRO- después de esas palabras tanto el chino como la rubia sintieron una ráfaga de aire y luego, un jalón estrepitoso.

-Se acabo la distancia Tao, estarás pegado a mi hasta superar mi alergia- el ceño fruncido del Usui no mostraban otro indicio sentimental que no fueran celos. Y es que desde que estaba espiando al Tao a la distancia, no podía evitar ponerse "irritable" porque otros si se podían acercar a ese sujeto y el no. Lo más molesto de todo era Anna que parecía estar sobre el Tao… y eso no estaba dentro de los planes del Usui… así que cuando los vio no pudo más que correr hasta ellos y separarlos.

-¡Que!- la cara del Tao era histórica, eso era nuevo. Al menos para él, ver al Usui mirar con cara de odio hacia la rubia; era nuevo. Generalmente nadie se atrevía, menos el Usui.

-¿En serio estarán juntos?- ella simplemente frunció el entrecejo y miró penetrantemente al Ainu, dejando al Tao en segundo término, quien observaba la escena con atención.

-si lo estaremos… ¿por qué no ves a Yoh?- a ese instante el Usui había tomado al Tao de los hombros acercándolo a él caprichosamente, estaba literalmente marcando su territorio.

- porque me divierto con el Tao ¿que no ves idiota?- Anna pareció divertida, Ren casi podía jurar que una sonrisa maliciosa se había formado en los labios inexpresivos de la rubia.- ¿algún problema?-

-si, Ren es mío- de nuevo el Tao fue jalado y la mueca del Usui paso a ser de los mas infantil que habían visto hasta ahora. Eso de sacar la lengua era de niños malcriados. Y bueno… tampoco era como si el Usui se portara muy maduro.

-Oye no soy de nadie- el Tao ya estaba de nuevo en su pose histérica al sentir los jaloneos del Usui. Una cosa es que si, le gustaba el adefesio ese y otra muy diferente que se diera el lujo de hacer con él lo que se le diera la gana. Estaba por aventar a esa cosa azul a algún lado cuando la rubia habló

- perfecto, entonces te mudas a la habitación de Ren desde hoy-

- ¡Qué! ¡NO!- un grito al unisonó era poco común. Sobre todo porque Ren tenía la cara roja y los ojos como platos y el Usui tenía la más pura cara de miedo, que va; era terror lo que se asomaba en su rostro.

- Así superaras tu problema ¿no que lo quieres cerca?- una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del Tao mientras que el Usui suspiró resignado.

- Si, así lo superaré-

En ese momento el Tao pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era solucionar todo esto, pero tampoco no se la dejaría fácil al Usui. Por un lado Anna ya se había dado cuenta, por otro no quería ser el nuevo chisme de la pensión. Aunque eso tampoco era algo que en su momento iba a pasar.

Para empezar el Tao tenía bien claro que no iba a declarársele al Usui, eso nunca. Era gay y era un paso muy grande para su vida y él era el uke, según había investigado. No se iba a degradar aún más pidiéndole al Usui que fuera su novio ¡eso era trabajo del seme! Y claro que el Usui lo sería. No sabía porque… pero así ya lo había pensado así y punto.

Desgraciadamente para el Tao… la idiotez del Usui, era más que un estado neuronal, realmente era un caso serio. Simple apariencia. Sí, estaba fingiendo, y cabe señalar que fingir estupidez para Horo resultaba ser sencillo. Mucho. No se explicaba la razón. Sobre todo porque, el Usui ya sabía que estaba enamorado del Tao y hasta se lo había dicho su hermana, esa misma semana en el segundo incidente de la semana.

-hermano ¡qué demonios te pasa!- preguntó la aun infante cuando su hermano la despertó con un grito. A lo que ella le respondió con un atinado golpe en la cabeza y un zarandeo marca Pilika.

-tuve una pesadilla ¡fue terrible!- dijo ofuscado el shaman de pelos azules, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermana.

- hermano no me asustes los sueños de los shamanes son proféticos- ella lo miró con miedo al notar que su hermano realmente estaba desubicado.

-¡no!- el solo gritó, ¡profético! Eso no podía pasarle.

-¿dime que soñaste?- preguntó la pequeña ainu cuando el Usui se quedo petrificado.

-Soñé con alguien- dijo rodando los ojos y mirando a su hermana finalmente a los ojos. - pues veras, todo comenzó cuando estaba siguiendo un gazapo para hacerlo a las brazas-

-¿Hermano que es un gazapo?-

-no tengo idea pero era un gazapo y lo iba a comer-

-hermano siempre sueñas cosas raras como la vez del suricato…- puntualizo la pequeña Usui mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza y miraba a su hermano con pose seria.

-sí, soñé que me comía ese suricato y había sido dificilísimo cazarlo-

-¡hermano la pesadilla!- la niña entonces recordó cual era el meollo del asunto, estaban hablando de LA pesadilla.

- ah sí, todo estaba normal soñaba que cazaba para la tribu, cuando esa persona se atravesaba a la distancia y le seguí, parecía triste e intenté alcanzarla-

-¿ah? – había dicho "persona"… eso si era raro, los sueños de su hermano siempre tenía que ver con comida.

- y luego; después de perseguir a esa persona llegué hasta esa persona y yo… la ataqué… lo tiré al piso y luego todo fue horrible… estaba llorando debajo de mi y nos dimos un beso-

-¡hermano estas enamorado!- ella enseguida lo supo por el sonrojo de su hermano no había otra razón, era así de simple. Su hermanito había crecido.

- ¿quién es la afortunada?-

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Moriré Pilika, moriré he firmado mi sentencia de muerte-

-hermano ya duérmete que mañana tienes que lavar las sabanas porque ni creas que yo lo hare… y deja de soñar cochinadas libidinosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pilika… dime ¿qué canciones son románticas?-

- pues muchas-

- Pilika… me cambiare de habitación en la noche, necesito un ambiente romántico eso... y unas velas y unas rosas rojas tal vez chocolates no estoy seguro

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**continuara...**

Este cap. va con mucho cariño (aunque suene a lo mismo) a mi queridisisisisima Susy también a mi Suricato y a la linda Patrik los kiero! Gracias a todos por sus rw. Buenas noticias ya tengo varios fics en proceso de actualización incluyendo este, crónicas, edif. Keigo y Karma

Si ven el botón de allá abajo ¡es para dejar comentario!

¡Háganlo!


End file.
